In an increasingly networked world, more and more options are becoming available for users to communicate. For example, users may communicate via email, instant messages, short message service (“SMS”) messages, multimedia messaging service (“MMS”) messages, etc. Users may often desire to have conversations with multiple other users Inherent limitations with certain types of messaging standards may not easily allow enhanced conversation-based features to be provided when these types of messaging standards are used.